Good Night, Sweet Draco
by HermioneMew
Summary: Draco poisons himself and doesn't realize his mistake until it's too late...slight Draco/Hermione, but nothing to worry about. =) R/R please!


Good Night, Sweet Draco  
by h/m  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Draco, his father, Snape, Dumbledore, Hogwarts, or  
Hermione.  
Part 1~~~Draco-alive  
I contemplate the little rusty goblet I snuck out of the kitchens. There is  
something besides water in it. Ground glass. An instant killer. I ponder  
whether I should do this. Should I? I put the goblet aside, tucking it  
behind my bedside table so that nobody should see it, or worse, try to drink  
it. I troop up a long flight of stairs to the balcony. With each footfall, I  
have another memory.  
Memories...  
I remember my father trying to explain the fine lines of the Dark Side to  
me. I remember being forced to join. I remember the contamination...the  
utter contamination flowing through my veins...I reach the balcony and  
produce my father's old pocket knife from inside my robes. With a quick  
little jerk, I slit my left wrist and watch the blood ooze out onto the  
marble railing. Black. Ebony. Obsidian. Charcoal. Call it whatever you want.  
For me, it means contamination. My purity is lost to me forever. Gone.  
Memories...  
I head back down the steps, running this time, not wanting to shuffle  
through all those memories, then have to scrape them back. It's too painful.  
Those memories can never be put away. I can never be rid of those memories.  
Unless I do what I want to do...or do I? I draw the curtains around my bed  
and pick up the goblet. I stare into the rippling clearness of the water,  
blocked by a few stray grains of glass here and there. I realize the danger.  
If a single drop of this goes down my throat, I'm a goner.  
Memories...  
That's what I want. I throw my head back and drink down the whole thing.  
Pain like I'd never imagined before wraps around my throat, strangling me. I  
lie down and blink twice. Three times. I shut my eyes slowly for the fourth  
time, not expecting to open them again. I don't.  
  
  
  
Part 2~~~Hermione-alive  
When I heard the news, I couldn't believe it. A river of emotions flowed  
through me, all different and intertwining. Guilt, anger, confusion...  
Why would he do it? I thought he had it made. Apparently he didn't. I  
remember when Snape dragged me to the Slytherin Dungeons one morning,  
probably thinking I'd done something.  
Dumbledore was already there, and convinced him that I was in Gryffindor  
Tower last night. I remember Snape showing me Malfoy's corpse. I couldn't  
believe it. I couldn't believe it any more than I could take my eyes off his  
blood. Black.  
Why black? Was it a Dark ritual of sorts? Like the pieces of a nightmare  
puzzle, it all began to fit together as I stared at his lifeless form. His  
father indirectly killed him.  
I'd heard him bragging to all the Slytherins about how his father wanted  
him to be his heir and to join the Dark Side and all that rot. Poor devil.  
He didn't want that. He wanted death. And he has it. I'm so happy for him.  
He has peace. It's what he wants. I don't know whether I should be happy.  
Should I? Death is so confusing.  
The most painful thing is, I've always loved him. Always. Before, all that  
was blocking me were two friends and an idiotic rivalry between two men who  
died millennia ago. Now what is blocking me is a veil. A huge gray web of  
death that separates me from my love. He is lost to me forever. Gone.  
  
  
Part 3~~~Draco-dead  
I remember the veil. It was pushing me down, entwining my limbs in its  
silky gray folds, wrapping me up tight and immobile. I remember the voice of  
death. Death has a sad and fuzzy voice like a grandfather's. I remember  
being sentenced to the same punishment all suicides get-wandering. We will  
wander the earth forever, watching our loved ones die alone without us,  
watching the impact our suicides had on the ones who remain behind. Our  
loved ones are lost to us forever. Gone.  
Curse this veil.  
It is all that blocks me from eternal happiness. Heaven. But I am in  
neither realm, neither source of the Forbidden Elements: The Light. And the  
Shadow. I am in between. Suicide. I saw Hermione die without me, her last  
words a blessing to my immortal spirit.  
Curse this veil.  
I saw my father die without me by his side, and then discovered the last and  
most morbid torture of the suicide's chi. We are unable to express emotions.  
Not only did I have to watch my father suffer completely alone in the world,  
from the moment of my death until his and evey more, but I could not mourn  
for him.  
Curse this veil.  
When I swallowed the ground glass, I thought I could forget all that  
happened to me. Wrong. The memories stuck, stuck like a coat of mud,  
torturing me. No rest. Suicide spirits get no rest. We will wander the earth  
forever.  
Curse this veil.  
It has sucked all life and spirit out of me. However, it left that one  
deathly shred of normality that lets me know what is happening. Torture. No  
emotion, no peace, no companionship, no comfort...on and on, forever.  
Forever, until the sun goes out and the universe collapses and the stars  
spontaneously combust in a shower of celestial sparks, the fireworks of the  
heaven that we shall never see...forever.  
We must endure this forever.  
Curse this veil.  
Curse it with the fires of hell.  
Curse it with all my torment.  
The torment of this cursed veil.  
  
End  
  
Disclaimer II: I now own both Disclaimers.  
  
Disclaimer III: Claiming to own Disclaimers belongs to Twist.  
  
Disclaimer IV: Now I have four disclaimers! =)  
  
Disclaimer V: Hello!  
  
Disclaimer VI: Roman numerals are actually really easy to write. There are  
very few rules.  
  
Disclaimer VII: Are you STILL reading these?  
  
Disclaimer VIII: If so, what on earth for?  
  
Disclaimer IX: Have you no life?  
  
Disclaimer X: No passion?  
  
Disclaimer XI: No disclaimers on your fanfics?  
  
Disclaimer XII: Well, let me tell you somethin', hot stuff!  
  
Disclaimer XIII: You, baby, are in DIRE need of a life!  
  
Disclaimer IXV: Wow! Fourteen disclaimers!  
  
Disclaimer XV: Now, where was I? Oh! Yes...  
  
Disclaimer XVI: You desperately need a life.  
  
Disclaimer XVII: So go get one.  
  
Disclaimer XVIII: The way to do that is by doing things!  
  
Disclaimer IXX: What? You say you don't have anything to do?  
  
DIsclaimer XX: (Wowee. Twenty disclaimers.) Well, here's something to do.  
  
Disclaimer XXI: Go write some disclaimers!  
  
Disclaimer XXII: Are you still here?!  
  
Disclaimer XXIII: If so, get yourself to a mental hospital RIGHT AWAY!  
  
Disclaimer IXXV: Oh, how lovely! You're in the rubber room next to mine! So  
now we're neighbors! ^_^  
  
Disclaimer XXV: Bye!  
  
Disclaimer XXVI: Just checking if you are still here...  
  
Disclaimer XXVII: Oh, you're not? p  
  
Disclaimer XXVIII: Listen, hon, my reviews have been dryin' up. Review this  
fic please, hmm?  
  
Disclaimer IXXX: Thank you, kind person!  
  
Disclaimer XXX: GOODBYE. 


End file.
